Give Me Rain, Give Me Rukia
by IraTamashi99AmyliaZanpakuto
Summary: Originally a one-shot but I've turned it into a mult-chapter. First chapter is Rukia comforting Ichigo on a rainy night about Masaki. Next chapter goes from there. Lots of Ichiruki fluff *smiley face* Please read and review. No spoilers!
1. The Rain

**I in no way own Bleach, regrettably. Though that sucks… This is my first Bleach story!**

**Thanks for reading this, please give me a review I will be eternally grateful!**

***Rukia's POV***

Rukia knew it was going to be a rough one tonight.

The rain splattered against the window of the small bedroom in the Kurosaki household. It was around 1 in the morning and there wasn't a sound except for the rain. And of course the thunder.

Rukia sat on her shelf in the closet and watched the orange-haired teen's shoulders droop in defeat. She knew how it was about the rain. It reminded him of that night. That night in the rain. The night that took her. Masaki. It had taken her a while to get the full details from him, he didn't open up well after all. But as time went on, she'd learned it was worse when it rained.

She was about to close the closet and leave Ichigo to himself when she heard the soft sound. It sounded like it was halfway between a sigh and a whimper. She blinked.

_That couldn't have been Ichigo? He'd never sound like… like that…_

But then it came again, in time to the sudden soft jerk of Ichigo's shoulders. She saw his eyes, glassy and unfocused, staring into the past. He wasn't here, not really. He was back beside that river, beside the corpse of his mother. He seemed frozen, barely breathing. She watched as he seemed to cave in on himself. She'd never seen him like this, sure it had gotten bad before but… She watched as he slowly fell to his knees on the floor, his hands reaching up to grasp the sheets on the bed, curling into fists so tight, his knuckles turned bone white. His shoulders shook, like he was trying to hold himself together.

She couldn't leave him like this.

"Ichigo" she whispered, climbing down from her perch on the shelf.

She walked over silently and knelt down beside the boy. Though he wasn't a boy anymore. He'd been forced over the past while to grow much faster than he should have had to.

She was careful not to put pity in her voice, she knew he'd despise it, "Ichigo, you don't have to talk, but you know I'm here if you need anything" she raised her hand to put in on his shoulder but instead, it froze and she dropped in into her lap.

_What use would I be?_

"Ru-ki-a" she heard the strangled whisper coming from his mouth as he turned his head slightly in her direction.

"Yes Ichigo?" she asked.

"Will you stay-" he choked off, a sound dangerously close to a sob stopping him.

"Ichigo" she murmured, her hand reaching forward of its own accord, grasping his fist on the sheets.

It took a while but she managed to loosen his death-hold on the sheets and prise his hand away. She was letting go of his hand when he grasped it and looked over, his eyes taking a few moments to lock onto her face.

"Stay" he said, simply, still frozen in time. In that moment.

Her hand grasped his, locking onto it as if they were completely connected, "I will Ichigo, I will" she said.

She managed to get him up and onto the bed, inch by inch. He lay down and she sat on the edge, planning to wait here with him until sleep took him. Then he pulled her gently down beside him and he closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and squeezed his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Ichigo" she whispered, "I won't leave you".

They both fell asleep some time later, their hands still intertwined through the entire night.

**Sorry if that was weird, I've just been watching a lot of Bleach lately and I've reached episode 114 or so and I'm just really into all the feels that keep cropping up and making me cry. Thanks to anybody who has read this, write me a review please, it would make me so happy!**

**Ira-chan, out.**


	2. The Morning

**Hey guys, this was originally intended to be a one-shot but I had a request or two so I figured, why not try my hand at mt first mult-chapter? And if people keep liking my stories, then I'll create more :) Have fun reading, and please review.**

***GENERAL POV***

Rukia felt something tickling her cheek. She twitched, hoping it would go away, she was comfortable where she was. Speaking of which, where was she? She wasn't in her closet, it was far too comfy to be her closet. The thing, whatever it was, was irritating her and she opened her eyes to see Ichigo's face right next to hers. She squeaked in surprise and his nose twitched but he stayed sleeping.

She felt her heart in her throat and her face felt warm. They were only inches apart, she could feel his breath on her face. She looked down, realizing their hands were intertwined and even their legs had managed to get curled up together, she almost squeaked again in panic.

_I didn't mean to fall asleep with him!_

She tried to edge away but she didn't have enough room to roll over. If she moved any further away she was going to fall off the bed. He murmured and twitched again and she stilled. She found herself relaxing again and she took the opportunity to observe him unnoticed.

He wasn't frowning. That was the first thing she noticed, it was unusual, even for him. He frowned in his sleep even, it was strange to see him so… peaceful. His mouth was parted slightly and his hair hung in his face, making him look younger. She smiled.

_He looks so contented, it's strange, I wish it wasn't just when he was asleep that he was so relaxed._

His chocolate eyes gazed at her and she though she was going to fall asleep again she was so relaxed.

Wait…

.

.

.

Chocolate eyes?

She shrieked, noticing just then that he was awake. How long had he been aware of her watching him? He jumped in shock and she promptly fell backwards off the bed, separating their tangled limbs and their hands. She landed on the floor with a disgruntled '_oof!'_

'Rukia?' she heard Ichigo call out.

Soon after, his head poked out from above the covers and she sighed.

'I'm- I'm okay Ichigo' she said, pushing herself up off the floor.

As she sat up she noted the blush creeping across her face.

'Sorry, I should have said something instead of just…' he blushed.

_He had been staring at me too._

'It's fine, really' she said, getting up and brushing herself off.

'Rukia?'

'Yeah?'

He looked down. A shadow cast over his features.

When he looked up he was smiling, frown back in place though, 'thanks for… last night you know'.

She smiled slightly, 'it isn't a problem Ichigo, I'd do the same again, I don't want to see you suffer like that'.

His smile dropped as he got up. He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'Sorry' he whispered.

'Why? You didn't do anything. You had a moment, we all get them sometimes' she replied, softly.

He didn't answer. He wasn't apologising for last night. He was apologising for being unable to tell her how he felt. He wasn't even sure what he felt but he knew it was more than friendship between them. He couldn't complicate that though, he couldn't risk losing her. He had to protect her, God knows nobody else could keep her safe.

'Ichigo?'

He turned around, plastering a smile on his face, 'you hungry?'

She blinked, 'a little, I suppose'.

'Thanks again' he said.

She was silent for a moment, then she stepped forward. He thought she was going to hit him, she did it often enough that he could practically feel it coming. Then her arms wrapped around him and he froze.

'I'd do anything for you Ichigo' she murmured, her arms tightening around him.

He moved, hesitantly but surely, to wrap his arms around her. They didn't say anything for a while and he found himself burying his face in her hair. She smelled like lavendar and some kind of fruit. Orange? He sighed, contented to stay like this forever. She tiled her head to look at him and she found herself only millimeters away from him. His breathing stopped. Chocolate eyes gazed into violet ones, deep in thought.

God he wanted to kiss her so much right now. He felt himself straining not to, she was so close.

She looked at him and fond heself yearning for his lips against hers. She couldn't- she must not though. They were friends, besides, she didn't even know if he felt that way about her. She couldn't risk their friendship, not for a feeling he wasn't sure was reciprocated.

_Isn't that love? Taking that leap of faith even when you're not sure it'll be okay?_

She tilted her head up and they were so close, it would be so easy just to close that gap…

'_Ichigooooo!_'

They leapt apart so fast, they were practically a blur.

Ichigo looked up, anger clear on his face, 'Dad!'

Ishin looked at them, 'Ichigo, you never told me Rukia was your girlfriend! I miss everything in my own son's life!' he wailed, falling to the floor in despair.

'Get out you moron!' Ichigo yelled, aiming a kick at his father's face, which connected, sending Isshin flying out the door.

'Ichigoooo!' he wailed outside.

Ichigo sighed. Goat Chin ruins another moment.

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that, if enough people like it, then I'll continue, simple as that. :)**

**P.S. That little white box down there, that's for review. Please leave one and it will make my day.**

**Ira-chan, out.**


	3. The Idea

**Okay, so I've decided to update this story as soon as I can every time because honestly, I don't have the patience to wait like a **_**week **_**for these things myself so I get it if other people feel that way. So here's another chapter for the story. Enjoy and remember to review! Thanks.**

**Oh and I forgot to say on the last chapter, I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo, awesome guy that he is, owns Bleach. Though I curse him for not having more Ichiruki!**

***GENERAL POV***

'_She's sitting right there! Freaking ask her already!'_

Ichigo sighed, wishing his own voice to shut the hell up! He couldn't just ask her out! That would be so… weird. Maybe that was a bad thing but it's just that they've been friends for so long that he didn't really know how to go about asking her.

"Ichigo?"

He jumped a llittle, looking over at the dark-haired, violet-eyed petite girl who sat next to him on the roof of the school.

"Y-yeah Rukia?" he stuttered, silently cursing himself for his awkwardness.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day. Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I'm fine!" he said, way too fast to be believable.

"You're lying but if you want to talk about it, which you will eventually, I'll be right here" she said smugly.

It was these moments when he didn't like her. Though the times when he didn't like her seemed to be getting fewer in number as time went on. He wanted to ask her out since this morning, finally fully aware of the attraction he felt for her. But of course, he had to go and complicate things and think about their friendship. Sometimes, his life could be so goddamn complicated! His hand clenched automatically to his frustration and his juice carton burst, splattering him and Rukia with juice. She gave a cry of complaint before jumping to a standing position and instantly shooting him with one of her death glares.

"Ichigo you idiot! What was that?!" she yelled accusingly.

He simply stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. His head swam with excuses but all he could think was, '_I was distracted about how to ask you out'_. Obviously he wasn't going to say that.

"What is really going on today?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked, all too innocently.

"Oh please, like I said before, you've been acting strange since this morning" she seemed to hesitate, "is this about last night?"

He looked up at her, praying that he wasn't blushing, "what about it?"

Wrong thing to say.

"You must be joking!" she said, her face shocked, "are you being serious?"

She had completely exploded, her own juice carton being crushed in her tiny fist, her face full of anger.

He was about to make a reply before she stormed off back into the building. He sat there for a long time, wondering what exactly just happened.

'_He is such an idiot!' _thought Rukia as she walked down the stairs.

She stopped halfway down and sighed.

'_It's not his fault… I guess. Maybe I should have just been straight with him?'_

She knew she liked him but she was sure he didn't feel the same. But what if- No! It was too much to hope for. That he loved her the way she loved-

She froze.

'_Do I… love him? I've never had that thought before but… maybe…'_

She continued to walk down the stairs. Maybe she could get advice, but who from? Orihime? No, Rukia wasn't oblivious to Orihime's feelings for Ichigo the way he was. She wasn't blind. She realised she didn't exactly have many girl friends… She'd be mortified to ask a guy. She sighed again.

'_I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own for now'._

The bell rang, startling Ichigo out of his thoughts as his head snapped up from its reasting place on the desk. He blinked for a moment. No. No the world wasn't ending… just school. He sighed, getting up and shouldering his bag.

"Hey Ichigo!"

He turned around, seeing Orihime smiling as always.

"Oh, hey Orihime. How's it going?" he replied, pushing his chair in.

"It's great thanks for asking. How have you been doing today?" she asked, walking alongside him as he headed to the door.

"The usual" he said, shrugging.

"You know something Ichigo" she said, pondering something, "you _have _been acting sort of strange today. Well, more than the usual" she said, chuckling.

"N-no I haven't. I'm just fine!" he said, stuttering.

"Reeeeeally?!" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Y-yeah" he replied, looking away and stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Okay then" she said chirpily, turning away, "I have to find Tatsuki, I'll see you later Ichigo!"

"See ya" he said, sighing and continuing down the hallway.

'_What am I going to do?'_

He'd gotten to the gate before deciding to wait for Rukia. Hopefully she wasn't still mad at him.

"Hey!"

He yelled, leaping away from the voice and coming face-to-face with Rukia, a large grin plastered on her face.

"What?" she asked innocently, "did I scare you?"

He relaxed, "oh no, I just jump around the place yelling for no reason. Did you have to sneak up on me?"

"Oh come on, it was funny!" she said, laughing and walking over to him.

"It was not funny! I think I might have died a little bit there" he sighed.

"You're so dramatic" she said, beginning to walk away.

With no control whatsoever, he reached out and took her hand, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

She eyed him curiously, he stammered and apology and let go.

"What?" she asked.

"I-I have to do the shopping for Yuzu this evening" he blurted out.

She blinked, "okay…"

"Will you- I mean, do you want to go with me?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant but he could feel his heart thumping against his chest. Fearing she would say no. Fearing she would say yes!

"Okay sure" she said, smiling.

He gave a sigh of relief, but quietly so she didn't hear him.

"Okay then, let's go".

He began walking, headed to one of the stores nearby. Rukia fell in step beside him. He couldn't get rid of that thumping.

'_This was my worst idea yet! This doesn't count as a date!'_

They'd been walking for a while when he saw something that he knew she would like. He reached over to point at the store that was close by.

"Look, its Chappy!"

She instantly squealed and practically sprinted over to the store window. Inside was one of the biggest Chappy dolls Ichigo had ever seen.

"Oh its adorable!" she squeaked, "will you buy it for me please please please please?!"

She was bouncing up and down with every word. It was cute when she did that. He shook his head.

"Yeah I suppose" he said, making it sound a little bit like he wasn't too thrilled about it. If he was open to buying it immediately she would get suspicious.

They went inside and he purchased the toy for her. It probably wasn't that big but to him, anything that was plushy and a foot tall, was already too big.

She hugged it, "oh thank you so much Ichigo!"

She was practically dancing with joy, he smiled. He was glad she was happy, unlike earlier.

"Do you want to go anywhere, I know you've been kind of busy but we might as well do something together besides shopping" he realised what he had just said.

'_Together? Together?! Did you really think that was wise?!'_

"Yeah that would be fun!" she said, seeming not to notice the 'together' part.

Inside, she was dancing.

'_I don't know if that was a date request, but I'm not going to ask' _she thought giddily.

He seemed surprised but went along with her ignorance. He decided to bring her to the carnival. It was only about a twenty minute walk away and he had enough money. He turned, headed in that direction, comletely forgetting about his pretense of buying groceries for Yuzu. He found himself almost unable to keep himself from spiling his feelings for her right there, forgetting about the carnival.

Almost.

**Another cliffie. Sorry but I do love the suspense! *evil smile***

**I'l update soon though so no worries! Please leave me a review! Love you guys.**

**Ira-chan, out.**


	4. The Carnival

**Hello again! I know I update really fast, I'm probably barely giving anyone any chance to read these things. But I can't help it. I love it! *laugh* Once again, I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo wouldn't be able to keep standing after getting stabbed so many times. Yeesh!**

**Can I just say, a HUGE thank you to CheonSongYi! You've been a great help to me the past few days. Big thanks *thumbs up* Excellent writer, I've read your stuff and I encourage everyone to read her stories. Thanks again Cheon-san! *fluffy virtual hug***

***GENERAL POV***

It was going great so far. They'd gone on three roller-coaster, done several of those little attraction games where you get dolls and things as prizes, and of course at every one, Rukia asked for a Chappy toy. They were walking around, exploring for a bit for now. Ichigo had a few liquorice sticks and Rukia had a giant ball of candyfloss. She had no idea what it was, which was exactly why he'd gotten some for her. She still hadn't eaten any, being wary of Ichigo's enthusiasm.

"It's not bad, go on just try a tiny piece!" He was still trying to get her to eat some, after twenty minutes.

"I don't know, it just looks so… weird" she said, doubtfully plucking a shred off the giant ball of pink.

"Here I'll show you" he said, ripping a piece off and shoving it into his mouth.

Rukia's eyes widened, "Ichigo! What if it's poisonous!?"

He nearly chocked on the candyfloss as he was laughing. He managed to swallow it and laughed at her shocked expression.

"I told you so!" she said indignantly.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he said, gasping for air between the floss and the laughing.

"Me?! I told you _not _to eat it!"

"Its fine, I was chocking because I was laughing at you".

She opened her mouth to reply but he popped some candyfloss into her mouth before she could say anything and her eyes widened.

She looked like she was going to pass out in a panic but then she froze and a puzzled expression came onto her face. She chewed slowly and frowned. She swallowed and looked at Ichigo. His eyebrows were raised in expectation. She seemed annoyed at first but then she ripped a piece off the floss and practically inhaled it.

He gave her a smug smile, "I told _you _so!"

She rolled her eyes at him and she swallowed another chunk, "it feels like its disappearing in my mouth".

"It's dissolving" he said.

"Why?"

He blinked, he didn't actually know why it dissolved in your mouth, "uh, I don't know. But it tastes good yeah?"

"Oh yeah" she replied, smiling and eating more.

They walked along for another while, then a while after they'd finished their 'food' she pointed excitedly to a ride, "oh what's that?"

He followed her gaze and turned pale when he saw the one she was referring to.

"You want to ride… that one?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah why not?!" she said, rushing towards the bright pink flashing lights.

"Because it's the Tunnel of Love" he whimpered softly to himself.

'_Of all the rides here, why did she have to pick that one?!'_

He shuffled after her, praying nobody from school was going to be here. He caught up with her as she bounced excitedly, waiting for the car to come back around.

"You sure?" he asked.

"What exactly does this one do?" she asked.

"You mean… you didn't get that from the title?"

"Tunnel of Love. Yeah but what exactly is the ride?"

He was sure his face was bright red by now. She really didn't get it?!

"Well, it's more of a romantic ride that… that c-couples go on" he said slowly.

The carnival music seemed to fade into the background, the area becoming silent as she looked at him. Those wide violet eyes focused solely and intently on him. She didn't say anything. He could see a light blush trailing up her cheeks. He didn't know what to say. Did she not want to go on it? Did she actually still want to go on it?!

'_No way. No. No don't go there Ichigo!' _his inner voice screamed at him.

She should have realized it sooner. She could have avoided this situation. Now she really wanted to go on that ride but she didn't know if-if Ichigo…

'_That is an extremely bad idea!' _she thought.

'Do you want to check out that roller-coaster you said you wanted to check earlier?' he asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

She bowed her head, a shadow obscuring her features. Damn it! Was she mad? Upset? Relieved? Then she lifted her head and she was smiling.

Smiling?

Okay he hadn't been expecting that.

"Okay!" she said in a chirpy voice.

She grabbed his hand and led him away from the ride, "do you remember which direction the ride was that you saw Rukia?"

"Yeah it was over… there" she said, pointing, "Besides, we can check that other one out later".

Later…

Later?

Later?!

_Later?_

He followed after her in a daze. Wondering if she meant it in that way… They rode the roller-coaster but he seemed to take no notice of the wind in his face or the fact that Rukia was screaming and her arm was tightly wrapped around his. Well… okay maybe he _did _in fact notice that last one.

When they got off, her face was flushed and her hair was messy but she had the biggest smile on. That was the first on that had gone upside down. She was exhilarated. She looked over at Ichigo, he seemed to be in some sort of a daze.

She blinked, had he gotten sick from that? It didn't seem likely. Or was this about what she had accidentally said earlier. She _had _in fact meant it, but she hadn't meant to say it out loud…

"Are you okay Ichigo?" she asked, pulling him in front of her and taking his hands. His gaze slowly moved down to connect with hers and he blinked. He seemed to awaken as if from a dream, blinking slowly and shaking his head.

"I have… a question for you, Rukia" he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah?" she asked, frowning.

"About that ride earlier".

**I'm so cruel. I know. But I really can't resist it I'm sorry. Truth is I already know exactly what's going to happen but I love dragging the suspense. Hope you liked it please please please review!**

**Ira-chan, out.**


	5. The Evening's End

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting. My computers spell check has gone a little haywire so the last chapter was a little messy but I'm going to replace that chapter with one that's been more carefully read, sorry for any inconvenience caused. Anyway, hope you've been having fun so far, here's another one for you.**

**Don't forget to review, I'm always happier when I have reviews.**

_**-Recap-**_

_**His gaze slowly moved down to connect with hers and he blinked. He seemed to awaken as if from a dream, blinking slowly and shaking his head.**_

"_**I have… a question for you, Rukia" he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.**_

"_**Yeah?" she asked, frowning.**_

"_**About that ride earlier".**_

***GENERAL POV***

Rukia blinked, _'did he really just say that… to me?'_

She wondered if she'd imagined that, but he looked serious. Or maybe it was a joke? If it was, it was tragically cruel.

"What… exactly do you mean?" she asked, choosing her words as carefully as she could.

"Just because it's for couples doesn't mean we can't see what it's like. I mean I don't know about you but I've actually never seen what those rides are like" he said, smiling softly. Inside though, he was rapidly losing his newfound confidence.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _he screamed at himself. Of course, outside he simply stood there, calmly.

"So… curiosity?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're not in the least bit curious as to what it's actually like in there?"

"No I am, I'm really curious" she said smiling at this little game.

"I mean, how exactly is it a tunnel of 'love'?" he asked, doing little quotation marks with his fingers.

She laughed, "I have no idea, how about we find out?"

He chuckled, beginning to walk over to the ride, his heart doing jumping jacks.

She giggled quietly to herself, no. No she didn't imagine it. That flutter in her chest wasn't her imagination. Nor was the look he was giving her. She was fighting so hard not to cry out in happiness. They stood in line for a while, waiting to get in to the ride and she glanced at Ichigo. She started when she saw that he was looking at her, she felt a sudden burst of confidence in herself.

"See something you like?" she asked.

He chuckled and looked away, but Rukia's hearing was very good.

"No doubt" he said softly to himself.

She smiled and they went back to waiting.

Ichigo went up to pay for their tickets, glancing back at Rukia. The ticket master smiled at him, "your girlfriend looks very happy".

He smiled, looking back at her, "yeah… she is".

"Have fun".

Ichigo walked back to Rukia, pulling her along gently to one of the cars. They sat down and waited for a few minutes for the cars to be completely full. Then Rukia heard romantic music coming from around them and tried not to giggle. This was so corny.

They bobbed along slowly, curving around a few times and the lights got dimmer and dimmer as they went through. Ichigo felt his heart thump in his chest. He looked over, he could barely see the outline of Rukia. He could see the curve of her lips though, she was smiling. He nearly laughed at the music, it was so cheesy it would normally make him want to throw up but right now, strangely enough, he didn't feel that way. He wanted to move closer to Rukia but he didn't know if she'd be quite so okay with that-

She shuffled over a little, her arm brushing up against him and her head tilted. He took that as an okay and did the same, so that their arms were pressed tightly together and her head rested on his shoulder. He found his own head to slowly fall to the side and rest against hers. She smelled like chocolate. He found himself breathing in her scent, relishing in the feel of her pressed up against him. Then the lights started to brighten and he sighed. His stomach did little flips when she sighed too. Neither one of them wanted this to end.

**(A/N. I don't know what a 'Tunnel of Love' ride is actually like so I hope I got it sort of okay.)**

He stood up when they stopped and held out a hand to help her out. She accepted gracefully and smiled at him. He led her back out of the ride area and he realized he'd never let go of her hand after he'd helped her out. He pretended not to notice and she did the same. He noticed that the sun was going down now.

"Is you curiosity sated?" she asked, smiling.

"I suppose it was, though I didn't really see much" he replied.

She laughed, "me neither, and that music!"

They both laughed. She didn't want this to end, she was having fun. No hollows, no classmates around, no Isshin. Just the two of them having fun together. She found herself leaning against him, smiling. She'd keep today's memory forever. He stopped then, pulling her in front of him and tilting his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Just wondering if you had fun today?" she said softly.

"More than I have in a long time Ichigo".

She looked over in time to see the sun fall below the horizon, casting beautiful colours over the sky. Then the evening lights came on and she saw the colours of the Ferris wheel and she gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know" said Ichigo, she turned to him and he smiled at her, "I could think of a few things that are more beautiful than that".

"Ichigo" she breathed.

His hand reached up to cup her face and she could see the longing in his eyes. She knew the feeling.

"I don't want to have just imagined today Rukia" he said softly, "I want this to have been real, to know that I wasn't the only one to feel something".

She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue.

"It's taken me a long time to realise what I feel for you, I don't want to forget that. I want to make sure I don't. For a long time, it was friendship and that was all I felt for you. But now, I'm not satisfied with just that. And I want you to know that just friendship with you Rukia, it's not enough".

Her eyes were shining, she didn't know how to respond to something like that, "I don't know this feeling" she whispered, "I've never felt like this before".

"Neither have I, I don't know what to do about it. This feeling… it feels like it's crushing my chest when I look at you or even think of you. I don't want to go another day without you".

She couldn't speak, Ichigo had ripped any chance she had of speaking from her. She smiled, her eyes watering. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. She felt his breath on her face and she found herself leaning in.

"Rukia" he breathed.

After waiting for so long, hiding his feelings, bottling up his emotions he leaned in and his lips met hers in a shower of sparks. He pulled her in and her arms wrapped around his neck. His hand trailed up her back, and her hands knotted in his hair. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. But of course, she couldn't live without breath and they parted, gasping.

"Rukia" he said.

"Yes" she gasped.

"Guess what?"

She leaned in, "what?" she whispered.

He leaned in, putting his lips to her ear, "I love you".

She smiling, feeling a tear trace its way down her cheek, "and I love you".

They kissed again, revelling in the finality of it. After so long together they were finally _together_…

**I loved writing this, even though this was the hardest part of it to write. I'm glad I finished this chapter and I praise those who've stayed long enough to read it. There may be another chapter I haven't quite decided yet but I hope so. Thank you guys so much, please review and tell me what you though. Remember, I aim to please.**

**Ira-chan, out.**


	6. The Meeting

**Hey guys, this is probably going to be the second last chapter, I think I might do one more after this. So I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed and kept up with my story until now**

**Chick1966**

**Gmaster12**

**CheonSongYi (your ideas were brilliant, you've been an **_**amazing**_** help)**

**RememberTheName76**

**Shadow slicer**

**skstudio**

**DfangOO**

**You guys have stayed with me so far and I'm grateful for the support. *group hug***

**So here's the chapter anyway, enough with the mushy stuff.**

***GENERAL POV***

It's been a week since the carnival, Ichigo and Rukia hadn't quite figured out how to tell their friends yet and Rukia was most worried about… Byakuya…

"It's not like it's going to be a disaster!" exclaimed Ichigo as they prepared to go through the gate to the Soul Society.

"How would you know?" she shot back.

They may be a couple now but they still bantered like they always did.

"I guess I wouldn't" he murmured.

She instantly softened, "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

He kissed her cheek, "why? I was the one being the idiot!"

"Yes you were" she replied, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"You ready?" he asked.

She instantly tensed, she sighed, letting her shoulders droop for a moment before squaring them and nodding.

He took her hand and led her through the senkaimon, into the Soul Society. They landed softly outside the Tenth divisions barracks.

"You lead the way miss Kuchiki" he said jokingly bowing.

"You think you're so funny" she said disdainfully, crossing her arms and taking his hand again.

"Rukia?" he questioned.

"My brother will be home, he's not going to see us until we go to him".

"Okay" he didn't really understand the whole 'royal clan' thing when it came to Byakuya. It really just irritated him but he was going to be nice… if he liked to breathe anyway.

They walked for a while, unbeknownst to the few people who saw them and gaped at their intertwined hands.

"How should we tell him, I mean in a way so that he doesn't want to rip me into itty bitty pieces with Senbonsakura?" he asked, half-jokingly.

Only half because he knew Byakuya would be gracious about it but he'd probably still try to kill him first.

"Well, the best thing would be to make an appointment to see him" she murmured to herself.

"An appointment to see your own brother? No never mind that seems like him" he muttered.

"Or you could do the old-fashioned thing and simply tell him yourself" she spun facing him.

Ichigo stopped and froze.

"I didn't think so" she laughed, pulling his still-frozen figure along with her.

He sighed in relief, "thank god".

She laughed again, squeezing his hand gently.

He knew he should show some backbone but Byakuya, it was best to do things in a more political manner when it came to the Kuchiki captain.

He waited patiently outside the Kuchiki manor, Rukia had gone in to schedule a meeting with Byakuya later that evening. Not five minutes had gone by when Rukia jumped down the steps beside him and he smiled at her.

He leaned in to her ear, "it sucks how much I want to kiss you right now but I can't yet".

She instantly pouted, "I can't wait, ugh it makes me just want to get this over with and tell him now".

She turned around to leave but he pulled her back and wrapped her in his arms, "what's the difference between this evening and now?"

"Ichigo" she warned, her arms snaking up around his neck.

He let go as he heard footsteps around the corner, but not before he enveloped her in a kiss.

Renji came around the corner, holding a few sheets of paper and grumbling to himself.

He looked up startled by the sudden noise, "Rukia- Ichigo?! Why are you here?"

Ichigo and Rukia locked eyes for a minute, he looked back at Renji, "just a visit".

Renji raised an eyebrow and Rukia stifled a laugh. He really had no idea.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to go over with Captain Kuchiki" he headed inside, wondering what was going on. Clearly there was _something_, those two were acting weird. He stopped and turned around, just in time to see Ichigo and Rukia disappear around the corner, hand-in-hand.

He gaped, _'are they a couple? They must have come here to tell Byakuya. I guess he was okay with it, seeing as Ichigo is still in one piece'._

He shook his head, he'd have to ask Byakuya about this. He headed inside to Byakuya's office, he knocked and was bid entry a few moments later. He stepped inside and saw Captain Kuchiki. He looked remarkably composed as always though he'd been sure there would be something, anything to suggest his conversation with the two outside. Man he was good at staying so calm. Sure he was happy if Rukia was happy but he still wanted to kill Ichigo. He wasn't sure why though.

"Here's the paperwork you ordered sir" he said, leaving the papers on his desk and bowing.

"Thank you" he said, as always, no emotion in his voice.

"I see you've been speaking with Rukia and Ichigo" he said, Byakuya looked up.

Renji stumbled momentarily on his words, "well- about their relationship, I'm assuming you were fine with it seeing as Ichigo still stands".

Byakuya's brows furrowed for a moment, confusion evident in his eyes and Renji trembled, fearing he had made a grave mistake.

"Is that not… weren't they here to speak with you?" said Renji, quivering slightly under Byakuya's cold gaze.

"Rukia informed me that she wanted to speak with me this evening. That is all".

Renji gulped, _'please let me keep all my body parts'._

"Did you know about them?" Byakuya asked, trying to remain calm for now.

"N-no sir I j-just saw them n-now" he replied, bowing again so he could hide his terrified expression, _'curse me and my big mouth!'_

"I see" came the response from the cold captain.

Renji didn't move, waiting for orders.

"You are dismissed Lieutenant Abarai".

Renji managed to squeak a 'thank you' and left hurriedly.

He jogged along, looking frantically for Ichigo and Rukia. He would never say it out loud but Ichigo _was _stronger than him.

He groaned in frustration, he was so dead.

Ichigo and Rukia sat on the hill overlooking the Seireitei, they were underneath a small cherry blossom tree. Nobody could see them up here so Rukia was lying back in Ichigo's arms.

"About this evening" Ichigo began.

"You're not backing out are you?!" asked Rukia, sitting up.

He laughed, pulling her back down, "no! I just wanted to know if there was anything I should say or do in particular."

She relaxed back into him, "oh, well you could always not call him Byakuya, you know he hates that".

"What, should I call him Captain Kuchiki?"

"That would be safest".

"Oh" he said, leaning his head back against the tree trunk.

"And please try to be respectful, that's definitely the key to getting in to Byakuya's good graces".

"I am respectful" he said indignantly.

She looked at him.

"Sometimes" he muttered.

"Not very often though" she said, smiling.

"My apologies lady Kuchiki".

She laughed, turning her head to kiss him.

They sat there for a long time, talking and bantering like they always did. In retrospect, not much had changed since they became a couple. They still fought, with each other and side-by-side. They still argued and went to school together and laughed and talked and irritated the hell out of each other. The only real differences there were was that they held hands when they walked and flirted and that they kissed each other a lot of the time. Other than that, they were still just best friends.

They stopped when they noticed the sun going down.

"We should get going" Rukia said softly.

"In a minute" he murmured, kissing her.

She laughed, allowing him one kiss before she pulled away and stood up, "come on, we have to go. We're meeting Byakuya in a few minutes".

He sighed but allowed her to roughly pull him from the ground.

They stood and flash stepped away from the hill. They turned it into a race to see who would get there first. Rukia laughed as Ichigo slipped and fell behind momentarily. He gave a throaty chuckle as he suddenly appeared beside her, startling her. She fell behind as he raced forward. It ended up as a draw when both of them ended up in the Kuchiki garden at the same time. She laughed and fell onto the ground. No she wasn't tired from the flash step. She was just laughing so hard.

Ichigo knelt down beside her, a smile on his ever-scowling face. He offered her a hand up after a few minutes and she took it. They headed to Byakuya's office. Ichigo thought that maybe the flash step had been a good idea, it had smoothed his frayed nerves and she felt contented. Rukia knocked on the door.

"Come in".

"Wait!" said a hushed voice behind them.

Ichigo turned to see Renji and he gave him a curious look but was pulled inside by Rukia, much to the seeming despair of Renji.

"Brother" said Rukia, bowing. Ichigo did the same, _'being respectful in the key'._

"We have something to discuss with you brother" she said, standing straight again.

He stood, putting down the paper he had been looking at, "is this about your relationship?"

Ichigo faltered for a second, so did Rukia. They shared a glance.

'_He knew? But how?'_

"I was informed by Lieutenant Abarai earlier of this occurrence".

Ichigo's brows furrowed, still no emotion there. This was beginning to irritate him. But he kept his cool, he wasn't going to risk his relationship with Rukia for a petty squabble.

'_So that's what pineapple-head was trying to say'._

"Bya- err, Captain Kuchiki" he said, Rukia nodding in approval, "Rukia means everything to me, I would love her with all my heart and I would never hurt her. All I want, is your approval. I would ask nothing more of you".

Rukia stifled a laugh at Ichigo being so gracious to her brother. Even the way he was speaking.

"Brother please" she said, trying to be serious, this was a serious time after all.

"Are you aware that she is a proud member of the Kuchiki clan and that you are a substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I don't see how that matters but yes I am aware of that fact" he replied, pouring respect into the words.

She raised her eyebrows, _'when did Ichigo become so charismatic?'_

"How can it not matter?" said Byakuya, turning to look out the window behind his desk.

Ichigo thought for a moment, he had to take a leap of faith, "because of Hisana".

Rukia gasped slightly, taking a small step backwards. Byakuya turned his head so fast to face Ichigo that he was sure he got whiplash.

"What did you say?" he said, his voice still emotionless but his eyes less so.

Ichigo was beginning to regret this idea, "Hisana" he said, quietly, "I know she was from the Rukon district, and from what I've heard from quite a few people around here, you loved her in spite of this and you married her. You never gave a thought as to where she was from because you loved her, it didn't matter".

Byakuya turned back away from them to face the window, clenching his eyes shut hoping to sway the pain that came each time he remembered her. He took a deep, slow breath to compose himself. He remembered Hisana vividly, as though the five years she spent with him were five centuries. He remembered her request before she died, to make it so that Rukia was able to call him her big brother. And she was his little sister but he had never treated her so. He had never given her a reason to call him big brother. She treated him as the clan leader, not as hr brother. This, undoubtedly, was not quite Hisana's intention.

"Rukia" he said, softly.

She started, she'd never heard Byakuya use that tone with her, "yes b-brother?"

"Do you love him?"

She blinked, freezing only momentarily before answering, "Yes brother, I do love him".

"Ichigo" there was no softness to his tone this time.

"Yes captain Kuchiki" replied Ichigo, resisting the urge to call him Byakuya.

"If you hurt her, cause her pain or give her a reason to shed tears" he turned around, his hand on the hilt of Senbonsakura, Ichigo flinched, "then you will taste my blade once again".

"Yes sir, though I do wish to clarify, as I said earlier, I would never hurt Rukia" he said, bowing respectfully.

Byakuya lowered his hand, "then you may do as you wish. Leave now".

They both bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind them, Ichigo instantly picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inside, where he could not be seen, Byakuya let the tiniest of smiles grace his lips as his dear sister had found somebody to love. The young couple outside went to go down the stairs, hand-in-hand when Renji turned from his position on the grass to face them. He was surprised that they looked happy, he hadn't expected Byakuya to agree.

"So everything turned-" he was stopped by Ichigo's fist, sending him flying across the garden and into the pond. He sat up, eyes wide.

"What was that for?!" he said indignantly.

He faltered when he saw Ichigo barrelling towards him, "you idiot!"

**This chapter was intended to be **_**much **_**shorter but I ended up having a little too much fun with it. There's only going to be one more chapter on them telling their human friends. But then it will be finished. Thanks you guys!**

**Ira-chan, out.**


	7. The Final

**Oh my god, thanks to everyone who's been here from beginning to end. *wipes tear* I am so grateful to those who've been here since the first chapter and who've reviewed my story and taken the time to message me with ideas (CheonSongYi and DfangOO especially) I'm so sorry to say that this will be the last chapter but I may do a sequel if I get a good idea for one. Anyway, thank you all so much for the support. *smile***

**So here's that last chapter that a few of you have been waiting for.**

**Thanks again.**

***GENERAL POV***

"Wake up" Ichigo whispered, poking her softly in the side.

Rukia moaned, rolling over so she was facing him, "why?" she mumbled.

"Because Yuzu's going to come in if I don't get up".

Rukia moaned again, then her eyes snapped open and she was standing on the floor so fast he was sure she got whiplash.

"You move fast under pressure" he said, eyebrows raised, smile on his face as per usual these days.

"I forgot there was school today" she said, sprinting to the closet to change clothes.

He laughed and got up himself to dress.

A few minutes later, as predicted, Yuzu knocked on his door to wake him, "come on Ichigo, you're going to be late"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming Yuzu" he said, his voice slightly muffled by the shirt he was pulling on over his head.

Rukia chose that moment to come barrelling out of the closet, crashing into Ichigo and knocking them both onto the floor.

They lay there for a moment, dazed, a tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Rukia" Ichigo said weakly, "what are you doing?"

"Sorry" she said, untangling herself from him, "I guess I'm a bit rushed today".

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it you" she said, kissing him before pulling him up from the floor.

He smiled, kissing her before heading out the door.

It was only yesterday when they told Byakuya and today they figured, tell everyone else. That unfortunately included Isshin. They were going to do that this morning so they'd have an excuse to leave immediately. He took her hand as they went downstairs. She bounded ahead of him as they entered this kitchen.

"Morning" she said, before taking a bowl of breakfast from Yuzu.

"Good morning Rukia" replied Yuzu, equally as chipper.

"God you guys are so freaking happy, it's too early for that" complained Karin from the table, she was practically slumped over her own breakfast.

"Karin you look awful" said Ichigo as he saw her unusually messy hair and the bags under her eyes.

"Whatever" she said, waving him off and returning to her breakfast.

Ichigo cocked his head, something was out of place. What was it?

"Ichigoooo" a kick to the back of his head sent Ichigo crashing under the table.

"You walked right into that one" retorted Karin, smirking at him, "now who looks awful?"

"Aw shut up" he said, sitting up and glaring at Isshin who looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Ichigo, you must work on those fighting skills, you're starting to lose your tou-"

He was stopped by Ichigo's fist, sending him flying across the room to hit the wall.

"Ichigo, look what you did to the wall!" said Yuzu, a frown on her face at the mess she would have to clean up.

"Sorry Yuzu" he said, sitting down at the table beside Rukia, who was now seated.

"You are strong my son" said Isshin, suddenly seeming to appear behind Ichigo.

He was met by yet another fist to the face that sent him to the floor this time, he moaned pitifully on the floor, "Ichigoooo".

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head and beginning his breakfast.

Rukia chuckled across the table, _'the everyday occurrences of the Kurosaki household'._

Ichigo smiled, setting his hand down, his fingertips brushing hers.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled at him.

After a while, they finished their breakfast and Ichigo realized now was the time.

"Err, dad, something to say before we go" he said, standing up with his bag over his shoulder.

Rukia took the queue and stood up from the table as well, taking her bag in her arms.

"Yes my son?" said Isshin, grinning playfully.

"You weren't wrong the other day when you insinuated that Rukia was my girlfriend" the last word felt foreign in his mouth. 'Girlfriend' seemed too small a word for what Rukia meant to him. But it would have to do. Isshin burst out crying anime style, obviously, and the couple took that as their cue to leave, quickly but quietly.

"About time" muttered Karin.

"Aww, you two are so cute together" said Yuzu, smiling wholeheartedly.

The left before Isshin could recover and start asking all those… _questions._

They laughed as they walked down the road.

"He overreacts to everything!" exclaimed Ichigo as they walked hand-in-hand.

"But that's your dad I suppose, he's never going to change" she said, chuckling.

"It's just so annoying" Ichigo moaned, sighing.

She laughed, squeezing his hand.

They arrived at school and in laughing once more at Isshin, they forgot to let go of each other's hand.

"It shouldn't be so hard to say the same thing to the others" said Rukia as they walked to their class.

Orihime. Rukia's smile fell. She'd forgotten about the girls crush on Ichigo, she'd have to tell her alone.

"Will you let me tell Orihime?" asked Rukia, looking over at him.

He blinked, looking at her, "uh, sure if you want".

"You can tell Chad and Uryu".

"And Keigo?"

They both stopped, shuddering at the thought, "let's not tell him at all" said Rukia. Keigo was just a little _too _crazy for her taste.

"Agreed" Ichigo stopped, Rukia, being attached to him in the present moment, also stopped.

This made them both look at their intertwined hands and let go, wondering how they managed to not see it for so long.

Ichigo chuckled and kept walking, Rukia huffed at her own ignorance and followed him.

Opening the door to their classroom, Ichigo narrowly avoided Keigo, who shot past him into the hallway with a muffled moan of protest.

"Hey" Ichigo said, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Morning" said Rukia, following him in shortly after.

Chad, Uryu and Orihime all turned around, a chorus of 'good mornings' sounding through the room.

Orihime started looking intently at Rukia and she squirmed under her intense scrutiny.

"Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"Rukia can I… may I speak with you for a sec?" she asked, the words rolling off her tongue carefully.

"Sure" she replied, stealing a quick glance at Ichigo.

They stepped out into the hall, Orihime faced away from her, her hands linked behind her back, head down.

"Actually I wanted to speak to you too, it's about me and-"

"Ichigo" Orihime whispered.

Rukia started, was it obvious?

"It's not obvious, it's just. I've known him and awful long time, I can see the little differences since he met you" the girl turned to face Rukia, a sad smile on her face, "I knew that Ichigo woasn't ever going to be mine, I could tell that easily. He looked at you with affection so obvious a blind man could see it".

"Orihime…"

"I know I can move on now, I don't have to wait around and hope. I'll get over it. I can't be upset because my two best friends are happy now".

Rukia opened her mouth but nothing came out, she closed her mouth again and lowered her head, a shadow cast upon her features.

Then she felt a soft pressure on her shoulder, she looked up. Orihime's hand was resting on her arm and she was smiling brightly.

"So no worries! Kay?!" she said, smiling.

"Thanks Orihime" Rukia said softly.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo wondered what was going on with Rukia and Orihime, was Rukia telling her now. If she was, should he tell the other guys?

"Ichigo" Chad's deep voice rumbled next to his shoulder and he blinked, looking up at the big guy's face.

"Y-yeah Chad?" he asked, nerves tampering with his voice so it quivered.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo, you're acting so on edge this morning?" asked Uryu, pushing his glasses up.

"Nothing's wrong!" he replied, indignant, "just the opposite actually".

He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud but the two men caught it anyway.

Chad simply responded with a rumble of confusion.

"Did something happen since we last saw you?" asked Uryu, his interest peaked slightly.

"Well, I went to the carnival with Rukia" he frowned, _'why pick that of all things to say?'_

"Did you finally tell her you loved her?" asked Uryu, a smug tone entering his voice.

Ichigo stammered, losing his balance and falling off the table he had previously resting on, "what?! You knew?"

Uryu cocked his head, "actually I was joking" he said, smirking.

Chad chuckled and Ichigo glared at the two of them.

"Well, you're not wrong" he muttered.

"So are you two dating now?" asked Uryu.

"I guess- I mean yes we are" answered Ichigo, knowing he wasn't second-guessing himself.

"I can't wait to see how Byakuya reacts to that" chuckled Uryu.

It was Ichigo's turn to smirk now, "actually I spoke to him yesterday, being respectful and everything I asked him".

Chad stayed relatively emotionless, obviously, but Uryu worked hard to keep his shocked expression hidden.

"That's… so" Uryu hesitated, "unlike you?!"

Ichigo scowled, he was respectful… sometimes…

"Unlike who?"

Ichigo leaped practically a foot in the air as Rukia's voice sounded behind him, he hadn't even heard her come in.

"Unlike Ichigo, being respectful" supplied Uryu, unhelpfully.

Rukia understood immediately though, "oh so you told them about meeting with Byakuya yesterday?"

"Yeah" he muttered, still miffed about being startled.

"How did that go?" asked Orihime, honestly curious as to how the cold, level-headed Captain took the news of his sister being involved with the one person he seemed to hate.

"Alright actually, he _did _threaten me but that was expected".

Rukia frowned, "actually, there was one thing… how you knew about Hisana, and I never told you much about her".

Ichigo reverted to being serious again, "I had heard a few things from Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake from years ago about Hisana and Byakuya" he frowned at the memory.

Rukia did too, she didn't know what the two Captains knew. She'd have to ask them, God knows she can't ask Byakuya.

"Who's Hisana?" asks Orihime.

Rukia winces, "I'll tell you about her, later though Orihime" he says softly.

"Alright" Orihime replied, not fighting the matter. It was clear Hisana was an old wound for Rukia, she didn't want to rush her friend.

"Back to more cheerful subjects though" said Rukia brightly, "you should have seen the look on Isshin's face when we told him this morning".

Everyone burst out laughing thinking of the response of Ichigo's crazy father.

And that was that, there was no more to deal with, everyone seemed to continue exactly as they had been before, the only difference was, the moments that two people would leave that world behind and just drown in each other's gaze.

"Why am I left out all the time?" whimpered Keigo from outside.

**So sorry to have to end it here guys. I've been having so much fun with this but there's only so many ideas I can have. A special thank you to CheonSongYi for the **_**brilliant **_**help you've been, for the support and council and everything else. Thanks to my reviewers;**

**Chick1966**

**Gmaster12**

**CheonSongYi**

**RememberTheName76**

**Shadow slicer**

**skstudio**

**DfangOO**

**ichi**

**Kaiser Sideburns**

**Thank you all for the reviews and for the nice things you said and the encouragement you gave me to finish my first multi-chapter story. I love you guys so much *virtual hug***

**You're awesome.**

**Ira-chan, out.**


End file.
